


【扎主教】Bleib bei mir

by slyrat



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slyrat/pseuds/slyrat
Summary: 当年的炸猪脚群活动歌词文，纪念一下自己第一篇扎主教。题目是stay by me 的谷歌德语翻译。
Relationships: Hieronymus von Colloredo/Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
Kudos: 6





	【扎主教】Bleib bei mir

每个见过莫扎特的人都窃笑着说，这个音乐金童不需要任何人。

你看他在指挥席上全然投入、挥洒汗水的样子；在人声雀噪的大众酒馆里，肆意抛甩色子的纵情；还有那日日奔走于不同贵族舞会的裘马声色，音乐天才夸张刺耳的连声高笑响彻了整个维也纳的宫廷与市井。

人们在莫扎特因为音乐的召唤而清醒的白日提着裙摆、列队追着在他面前奉上鲜花与赞美，又在音乐家醉倒在酒盏与喝彩声的夜晚，争着躲在竖起的折扇后接耳碎语，传递着能够将小莫扎特推入万丈深渊的恶意词锋。

那些争相嘟起甜蜜馥郁的红唇为音乐家献出贴面香吻的妇人与少女；那些在宴会上腆着肚子、端着香槟，一杯接一杯热情到无法推却的灌着音乐家的老爷与皇亲。他们是多么真诚地歌咏着莫扎特的音乐，又是怎样理所应当地带着嫌恶唾弃莫扎特的名号。毕竟是沃尔夫冈·阿玛多伊斯·莫扎特那么绝望地索求着维也纳人民的热爱而贡献出他的音乐、他的所有；而不是维也纳的人民迫切地渴求着莫扎特的音乐。

莫扎特背弃了父亲的嘱咐，扔下了家乡的职位，失去了母亲的怀抱，孑然一身地追着晨星的光芒，来到了这片他以为会回馈给他应有的掌声与支持的土地。孤身的星星燃烧起来虽更加明亮，却也容易在广袤的暗夜殆尽自己。

他抛却了那么多，蘸取着用他的血肉滋养出来的墨水创造出了那么多刻入灵魂的音符，却在场场满座、人头攒动的剧场后台被日复一日的孤独逼得退无可退。埋头在成堆的香帕与绢花中，口鼻间净是小姐太太们昂贵精致的香粉滋味，他却开始思念起了萨尔茨堡短暂的冬季飘扬的雪绒花清洌的凉意，雨后花园泥土的芬芳与野草的苦涩，还有那位成日紧绷嘴角、深蹙川纹的亲王大主教来。

他越抗拒着回想，越愿用甜馥到腻人的香氛盖住记忆里科洛雷多周身的淡淡松油焦香，大主教茜红的袍脚就越像一团烧不尽的烈火，猛地窜进脑海，旖旎地摆过，留下一地的灼痕，将莫扎特的整颗心搅得生疼，仿佛血管间输送进来的再不是殷红的血液，而是掺了硫磺的滚烫岩浆。

他攀上了冰冷的钢琴盖，踢落了成跺的乐谱，换得缩在琴凳下衔着羽毛奋笔疾书的阿玛迪不带温度的一瞥。莫扎特这时候没有精力去哄他的小伙伴，毕竟他自己的心也像那点起的烛豆一般好似就要随风吹熄。翻身枕在凌乱的五线谱上，他的思绪顺着窗外呜咽的西风一同溜回了萨尔茨堡那个破釜沉舟的夜：

他带着他最珍爱的那把提琴，轻车熟路地从角门转进了科洛雷多那片静谧的花园。黯淡的星光没有让他胸中翻涌着的对自由的渴望冷却，铃兰细碎的摇曳没有劝服年轻的音乐家，蔷薇清幽的芬芳没有挽留住音乐天才的离意。莫扎特拉着他的琴弓，好似挥举着他的利刃，要破开一切阻扰在青年远大理想前的荆棘。悠扬的旋律低述着他的决心，好似引路的纤绳，为年轻的音乐家探向还沉没在雾霭中的未来。

他的音乐就是他的话语，不，那要远比话语更加有力。因为音乐是天父赐予莫扎特的最宝贵的礼物，它是他的灵魂，他的生命，他的血液。而在那个夜晚，音乐家将他的灵魂、他的生命、他的血液都赤裸地、坦荡地奏响在科洛雷多无人的庭院。或许也并非无人，那亲自提着油灯、穿越了花丛，缓步迈进的身影，成为了此夜唯一的听众，也正是莫扎特希冀的听众。

整个萨尔茨堡的亲王大主教啊，褪去了日间华贵迫人的圣服，披着寡淡的深色寝衣（并没有），在夜色的拥护下，携着薄凉的湿汽，神情复杂地来到了莫扎特的面前。音乐家并没有停下演奏的双手，科洛雷多也没有出声喝止莫扎特夜半扰人清梦的罪行。他们中间隔着不过四尺半的距离，没有一方抬脚远离或移近，仿佛萨尔茨堡的音乐天才跟他的亲王大主教生来便该是这样的距离。

再长的小夜曲也有完结的一刻，再难耐的等候也有终止的一瞬。莫扎特睁开紧闭的双眼，垂下抬弓的右手，抬眸看向他世俗名义上的雇主。他知道科洛雷多同样是个顶好的小提琴家，自然能够接收到他曲中难以撼动的心声。莫扎特等着科洛雷多开口，不管是习以为常的咆哮，还是低哑的拒绝，都无法束缚他高飞的心，莫扎特清楚这一点，而他也知道他的主教大人也清楚这一点，但他还是等待着，等待一个审判，或者救赎。

科洛雷多终于分开他矜贵的两瓣薄唇，但是没有音节从他的喉间漫出，主教大人只是徒劳地翕张着他唇色浅淡的檀口，在莫扎特火热的直视中挤出几声无力辨认的气音。音乐家并没有听懂那些含糊的嘶声意味着什么，可是被自己发出的声响惊到的科洛雷多，瞬间仓惶得不成样子。他紧紧攥着手中的提灯，明黄的光耀下莫扎特看到他的骨节泛起了层层的死白。就在音乐家满头雾水，联想起自己早先全然不信的主教大人多病的传闻来，而转为忧心起科洛雷多的身体的时候，主教兀自撇下了还待在原地的莫扎特，大步疾走地逃离了这片名义上归属于他的花园。

无措的莫扎特瞪着科洛雷多被夜风卷起的衣带，一时不知是追上去要个说法好，还是明日再寻空挡缠着主教求个离职批准。可是他立马被身后焦躁的阿玛迪扯住了袖口，强拉着他回家收拾起要远行的包袱来。日出的第一缕金光照到主教宫的台阶的时候，已经整装待发的莫扎特候在科洛雷多紧闭的会客室门前，接过一脸复杂的阿科伯爵手中带着批字的解雇信与一叠主教大人亲笔写就、油墨未干的推荐函。快乐的音乐家霎时将前夜科洛雷多的反常抛去了脑后，向阿科伯爵施了个花哨的躬身礼，就踢着白靴子跟在同样迫不及待的阿玛迪身后上了去维也纳的马车，撇下了阿科伯爵无奈的叹息与静室里沉默祷告着的主教。

而现在，趴在繁华褪尽的剧院后台，一个人想念着萨尔茨堡的莫扎特，猛地坐起，他！他终于想起临别那夜，科洛雷多不成句的破碎声调是在向他倾吐些什么。

“Bleib bei mir”

他哭得那样悲戚，整个身子都蜷缩成一团，痛苦地在冰冷的琴盖上扭动，想从这个迟来的真相中挣扎着逃出生天。耳边尽是他自己的呜咽，与阿玛迪冷漠翻动乐谱的沙沙声，混着剧场的灯火通明让莫扎特的眼睛和心脏愈加疼痛起来。音乐家绝望地想到从今往后，科洛雷多那声脆弱的请求将夜夜伴他入梦，成为他梦境中最振聋发聩的恶魔之声。


End file.
